A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finder system for a camera, and, more particularly, to a camera finder system having a movable eyepiece.
B. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user views an object to be photographed through a camera finder system to determine the position of the camera during the photographic operation. The finder system is fixed to the camera's body, such as to the upper portion of a camera which has a flat, planar back cover. Thus, when the user views the object through the finder system, the user's face, and especially his or her nose, rubs against the camera's body, causing discomfort to the user. Further discomfort may be caused if the user happens to be wearing eyeglasses since the eyeglasses will also rub against the camera.
The eye relief, which is the distance between an eyepiece of a camera finder system and an eye of the user, becomes long in order to keep the user from touching the camera body. However, a long eye relief causes the view angle to become narrow making it difficult to view the object.